Can't you see that I love you
by THEStoryteller33
Summary: "I'm going on a date with Beck!" Tori squeals as my heart tears in two. Is this how it's meant to be? A/N this isn't my best work to be honest. SO what am I going to do? Nothing. I will publish it for the lonely. Sincerely, THEStoryteller3 :  x
1. Chapter 1

Cat's POV

okay I know I shouldn't be happy but I am. Good for Beck! He dumped Jade today after a fight about him having lunch with an old friend called Ashely. Apparently Jade thought that Beck had dated her and she flipped. Beck said he couldn't take any more of her and he dumped her. Right there on the spot in front of everyone. Even Trina stopped talking! I think Jade went home after Beck dumped her.

As soon as I saw Beck in the hallway after school I ran up to him.

"Beck! What happened? Why did you dump Jade?" I shrieked.

"I could give you a million reasons. She's just not nice," I was shocked. Yeah Jade isn't nice but i thought that Beck saw the good side in her.

"Oh."

"Oh? Look I just want to be happy. Jade only hurt me and other people around her. She is mean to everyone and I just can't take it any more. Look I've gotta go. I'll catch you later," and with that he walked out of Hollywood Arts.

When i got home from school i phoned Tori and told her all about what had happened. She had been off school with the flu.

"Is he okay?" Tori asked. I sighed.

"I don't know. He said that he just wants to be happy."

"I can't blame him," Tori sighed.

"Yeah. Jade can be a good person sometimes though. When's our assignment due fir Sikowitz's class?"

"Erm ... Monday. Cat I'll call you tomorrow if I'm feeling better okay?"

"Okay bye Tori!"

"Bye Cat!"

At about 12 o'clock that night I was woken by my mobile ringing.

"Hello?"

"Cat it's me Tori!"

"Tori I thought you meant tomorrow afternoon not at exactly 12 o'clock even though it is-"

"CAT! Look you will never guess what!"  
"What! Oh! Wait did you know that mirror has six letters and half of them are R's!"

Tori laughed and took a deep breath on the other end of the phone.

"Beck asked me on a date!" She laughed. I felt like crying.

"Oh. What did you say?" I was hoping that Tori had said no but I knew she said yes.

"I said yes silly! I'm so excited!" She squealed.

"Haha lucky you." I said half heartedly.

"I'll talk to you in the morn bye!"

I flipped my phone back down and threw it at the desk. I pulled my covers over my head and cried. _Why can't he see that I like him?_ I thought._ Tori doesn't know so she didn't mean to hurt me. She is a good friend so why am I still upset? I should be happy that my best friend got what she wanted: Beck. _

_Tori's POV_

_Beck asked me out on a date! _I screamed to myself. I was so happy! He is the one for me! His floppy brown hair and his dreamy brown eyes. Jade will probably kill me but I don't care! She just made Beck unhappy. There is no spark in their relationship and it died. I pulled my covers around me and I felt like nothing could go badly now that I was with with Beck!

He had been texting me for a while telling me about how and why he dumped Jade. He said she was really mad and she stormed off home. I suppose our conversation was really deep and he asked me out on a date! He was taking me to the new restaurant "Exclaim!" and I was so excited! I felt better than I had been for the past couple of days. Suddenly I felt as if my flu had been eaten by the love bug! Beck had cured me! I had to phone Cat and when I did she was really happy for me! I love that girl even with her craziness!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay so this is the second chapter! Could this be the start of Cat and Beck? Or maybe a love affair? You will have to wait and see!  
**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to add more! I hope you enjoy.**

Cat's POV

_I _woke up the next morning and I felt awful. I checked the alarm clock.

"EIGHT FIFTEEN!" I screamed. I had ten minutes to get ready. I pulled my dress on and quickly brushed my teeth and my hair. Then I rushed downstairs to grab some toast and I ran the whole way to school.

When I finally dragged myself around the corner to the school Beck and Tori were just climbing out of Beck's car. My heart sank to my feet. Tori spotted me and waved.

"Cat! Hey!" She smiled.

"Tori. You're back!" I smiled - I hope.

"Yeah! I feel great!" She winked. Beck shut his car door and walked over beside Tori. He took her hand.

"Hey Cat. Tor I think we should go inside. It's getting cold and my dad said that there is a storm heading our way." He smiled.

"Yeah," Tori breathed.

"C'mon Cat!" Beck smiled and put his arm around my shoulders. I liked the feeling but I wished so badly that he could hold _my_ hand.

"So that's why Shakespeare is one of the most famous writer of all time. Class dismissed, have a good weekend!"

I ran out of my creative writing class and out the school doors. I didn't want to see Tori or Beck. Or anyone else for that matter. It was raining and it was raining heavily. I didn't have a jacket so I just decided to get soaked.

I was half way home (and soaked to the bone for that matter) when somebody pulled up beside me. I just kept walking but when i heard Beck's voice I stopped.

"Do you want a ride? You're soaking!" He got out of the car and opened the door on the other side.

"Oh thanks Beck! Sorry I thought you were a stranger and my dad says that I shouldn't talk to strangers because the last time I did the man had to get therapy."I jumped in and pulled my seatbelt across me.

"Here have my jacket you must be freezing!" He laughed. He wrapped his old denim jacket around me. It smelled like aftershave but it was a nice smell.

"Where's Tori?" I asked.

"She got a lift home. Her dad is taking her and Trina out." He sighed.

"Okay. I was thinking in class imagine being a balloon and being able to float everywhere! That would be fun! But if somebody burst you and you exploded," I giggled at the thought of my face on a balloon bursting.

When we got to my house Beck got out of the car again and opened the door for me. He walked me up to the front door.

"Thanks for the lift Beck. I got your jacket a little bit wet, sorry." I smiled.

"It's okay anytime. And I'm sure my jacket will survive," he grinned. We were both standing in the pouring rain with water dripping off our hair and our faces but when I was with Beck I just didn't care. He stared right into my eyes and he cupped my face in his hands. Somehow his hands were still warm even though cold, wet rain was pouring down over them.

"Cat? Will you consider going on a date with m?," he whispered. I was shocked.

"B-but your dating Tori! I'm so confused Beck!" I cried. He smiled.

"I called off my date with Tori. That's why her dad picked her up! I want to be with you Cat Valentine!" He laughed. I laughed too. And then he kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

"You two are soaking!" My mother exclaimed as she gave us two towels. "Are you not cold?"

Beck laughed. "Yeah a bit!"

I led Beck down to our basement. He loves our basement because it has a TV and a fridge. We made the basement a place for my brother to hang about in so he would stop smashing things in the living room when he was playing the Wii. Also so he wouldn't eat everything in our fridge. I suppose it's a boy thing to love video games and TV.

"Beck? What if Tori finds out that you like me now?"

Beck smiled. "I sorted that out with her. I told Tori everything. She says that it's okay but I still felt guilty. So i remembered you telling me that Tori likes Ethan in the year above so I set her up with him tomorrow night. Everything turns out okay in the end Cat. It always does."

I smiled. I loved his bursts of knowledge. Then an awful thought popped into my head.

"JADE!" I gasped. Beck looked at the floor.

"Well I'll protect you from her," he said looking up. "But she will get over it."

Then we kissed. For a long time I think because when I looked at his watch it was 5:30! A whole hour! Our towels were lying in a soggy heap on the floor and Beck's shirt was lying in a puddle of blue and white mess.

"Beck! Your shirt got ruined!" I cried.

"Oh it's fine! I've got a whole wardrobe at home! Losing one shirt isn't gonna harm anyone!" Beck chuckled.

"Well except from his shirt friends." I giggled.

"Cat, I'm so glad we are together." Beck sighed. I giggled. I loved his serious face. But I loved his happy face more.

"I'm glad too," I smiled. _Beck is so hot without his shirt on! _I thought. _I wonder if he thinks I'm hot? _

"Do you think I'm hot?" I asked before I could stop myself. Beck smiled his amazing smile.

"Of course!" He laughed. I smiled.

_With Beck I feel happy, like nobody can harm me. _I thought to myself.

"I will go on a date with you Beck if that's still okay," I chirped.

"Hey Beck having fun with you new _girlfriend_?" Jade smirked. I whimpered behind Beck.

"Yes I am Jade," he smirked. "At least I know I can get a girlfriend."

Jade glared at me and stomped off to lunch. Tori, Andrea, Robbie and Rex were all staring at us.

"She is one mean chick!" Andrea laughed. Robbie agreed. Tori came up to me and hugged me. It was an i-know-how-you-feel hug. I hadn't really spoken to Andrea or Robbie (or Rex) in the past two days and I felt quite bad.

"Hey guys do you wanna go to lunch together?" I suggested. Everyone agreed and we all headed to buy some lunch. We passed Jade and she gave me her worst look and rolled her eyes at Tori. She was sitting with Tamsin and Ashleigh. I didn't think that Jade was a bad person but I knew that she was really mad at me. I walked over to her. Beck gave me the thumbs down but I ignored him.

"What do you want?" Jade scowled at me. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Jade! I really am! I didn't mean to fall in love with Beck but you can't stop fate! I still want to be friends with you Jade! Please forgive me!" I cried.

"So you love him now?" Jade sniggered. I nodded. She sighed and cleared her throat.

"I don't want anything to do with you, Beck, Tori, Andrea, Robbie or his stupid little dolly. Stay away from me and my friends!" She scowled and shoved her bowl of pasta over my head. I stood still letting the pasta roll off my hair and my clothes. A tear fell from my eye onto the ground. I didn't mean to hurt her. Beck came over and gave me a hug. He picked pasta from my hair and off my clothes.

"Forget her," he shrugged.

Jade's POV

I checked my phone. 17 messages and 4 missed calls. Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat, Beck, Cat. Can't she just leave me alone. Okay maybe I over reacted at lunch but she hurt me really bad. She started dating my boy friend straight after he dumped me! Well she's not as bad as Tori. SHE didn't even wait a day! Maybe I should apologise for dumping pasta on her head. I heard that she had to go home early. Okay I fell a wee bit bad now. Beck is just as bad as her and I didn't dump pasta on him. I would love to do that! If I'm honest I want to be friends again. I miss Beck and how we used to kiss. And i miss threatening Tori and insulting Andrea. I miss dissing Rex and scaring Cat. I want my friends back! What did I do! I'm being so stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

I was running to school the next day when I bumped into Beck.

"You were out of order yesterday. I want you to apologize to Cat." He said firmly. There was a harshness to his voice unlike the soft sweet voice he used to use. I nodded.

"I know! I was so mean. What has Cat ever done to me apart from this. If there's anyone I should be mad at it's you." I huffed. He nodded.

"Right. Well I'm glad we have sorted this out Jade. I want us to be friends." He smiled his gorgeous smile. I smiled back and nodded. Damn! How could I let him go? I was so stupid.

When i got to school i apologized to Cat and everything was okay again. I think that Beck and Cat decided not to kiss in front of me (which is fine for me) so i wouldn't freak out. But somewhere deep down inside me I was making a plan to get Beck back. And poor little Cat was the bait.

Beck's POV

Cat and I were walking along the beach hand in hand. The sun was shining above our heads and the water swirled around our feet. The soft wet sand stuck between our toes and Cat was telling me about a dream she had about grapes. It made me laugh. I felt like i was in heaven with an angel. A lovely sweet red haired angel.

We bought ice-cream and we sat on the towel Cat brought. Kids were splashing in the waves and adults were sunbathing. I was so happy. I got to show off my girlfriend to everyone on the beach. I got to kiss her in front of people and hold her hand. I loved it. She made me smile no matter what she did.

When we left the beach we went for a walk. It was lovely. We walked all around the park and we sat by the fountain. We looked at some carved stones and home made jewellery in stalls. We climbed a hill and when we reached the top we watched the beautiful sun set below the tree tops. It was the perfect day.

When we reached Cat's house she kissed me and jumped out of the car and skipped up the path. Oh how I love this girl I thought.

The next day was Monday. I slept in because my alarm clock broke. I shoved a new t-shirt on and my jeans and jumped into my car.

"NO!" I shouted. I made plans to meet Cat and walk to school with her! Stupid! I started the engine and I drove as fast as I could.

Then I saw Jade. She looked hurt. She was limping and her top was ripped and her hair was a mess.

"Jade?" I asked worried as I stopped the car beside her. She looked up.

"H-hi," she squeaked.

"Are you okay? You look hurt."

"Okay I left my car keys in my locker and I had to take my bike because my mum is working but a STUPID car came straight for me and knocked me off. My top ripped!" She wailed. I felt really sorry for her and I couldn't leave her to walk when she had been hit. I helped her into the car.

"Did they not stop?" I asked. She shook her head. I knew she wasn't acting this time.

Jade's POV

It all worked out better than I had planned. The car had hit me and left me wounded. I felt like smashing the car to pieces to show the driver just how much i hated him for doing this to me. But I had no choice but to walk (or limp). I got lucky because that very day Beck Oliver was late for school.

I climbed into his car and he buckled me in.

"I'm going to phone the school now," He said. "Then I'm going to take you to the hospital to get you checked over." I nodded. This was my chance. I rubbed it in as much as I could.

"Thanks Beck. I know I've been horri-ouch!-horrible but you still treat me well. Oww!" I mumbled.

"Sssh now. Your lip is bleeding. It's fine Jade honestly." He smiled. I whimpered.

When we got to the hospital the doctor came and checked me over. He wiped away the blood from my lip and put anti-septic on my grazes. I had fractured my arm so he put it in a tight badage. The nurse was flirting with Beck and it really annoyed me. Beck has a girl friend anyway! And his ex was sitting a meter away from him! Eventually she left after he started ignoring her.

"She liked you," I teased. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

The doctor put 2 stiches in my lip and a few on my arm. Beck took me back home but nobody was in. The doors were locked and I had no key.

"We can't get in," he sighed. "Do you want to have a rest in my RV? It's the only option I have."

"Oh. . . won't Cat think it's a bit dodgy?"

"Maybe but we don't have a choice. You have to rest."

Beck laid me on his bed and pulled the covers over my shoulders. He sat on the couch across the room from me and switched on the TV. He made it pretty obvious that he didn't want to talk but I wasn't giving up.

"So what have you been up to?" I questioned.

"Well I went to the beach with Cat and school."

"Ooooh nice. Did you have fun?" I smirked.

"Yes it was amazing."

"Good."

"Yup. Why are you asking this?" He laughed.

"Jeez can't I wonder?" I did my best innocent face. He looked like he felt really bad.

"Sorry. Now get some rest. Please." I agreed and slipped off into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Andrea's POV

Cat was worried. She was asking everyone if they knew where Beck was. Tori walked up to me at the lockers.

"Pssst hey," she whispered.

"Toraaay! What's up?"

"Sssh! Don't you think it's strange that Beck and Jade are both off. On the same day?" she whispered. She checked over her shoulder to see if anyone heard.

"Well. . . a bit but Beck wouldn't do that to Cat. He loves her. They probably caught the flu from you!" I joked. Tori just stared at me.

"Okay maybe I do a little bit," I admitted. Robbie and Rex came wandering up.

"Hey guys. Has anyone seen Beck or Jade?" He asked. We both shook our heads. Then Cat skipped over.

"Hi everyone!" She smiled. I tried to signal Robbie to stop talking about Beck but he didn't understand.

"But don't you guys find it weird that they are both off?" He questioned.

"Who?" Cat smiled. Tori tried to cover Robbie's mouth but he fought back and got free.

"Tori! What are you doing? Anyway I was talking about Beck and Jade." Tori froze in horror and stared at me.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat screamed. THEN Robbie got the hint.

"You idiot! What kinda guy can't take the hint?" Rex mocked him. Cat started to cry. I gave Robbie the you-idiot look.

After school Tori walked Cat home. She decided that it would be a bad idea to leave Cat by herself.

I checked my phone and I had a message from Beck

"Hey dude. Found Jade hit by car so iv taken her to the hospital. She's okay she jst got knokd off her bike. Couldn't find key for her house so she's crashin in my RV 'till her mum gets home. Tell Cat I'm sorry and I love her."

I phoned Cat.

"Hello?"

"Cat! Beck texted me! He found Jade hit by a car! He says he's sorry and he loves you!"

"OH MY GOSH! Is she okay?"

"Yeah she just got knocked off her bike."

"Good I was worried there!" Cat chirped.

Beck's POV

Jade woke up at about five.

"Hey. Oh man! I feel awful!" She mumbled. I walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"I phoned your mum and she came home about half an hour ago so I'll take you home in about five minutes," I said.

"Oh okay. Thanks. You're wearing the shirt you wore on our first date."

I smiled. "Oh yeah! So I am. Cat's coming over soon."

"Oh. You're wearing the shirt you wore for me?"

"Yeah I don't see why not. You remembered?" I smiled.

"Of course! You were the highlight of my life."

I felt really uncomfortable after Jade said that. I stood up and helped her out of my RV and into the car. I didn't say a word to her the whole way to her house. I turned the radio on but the song we used to love came on and I turned it off. She was smirking at my behavior and it just made me angry.

When we reached Jade's house I helped her to the front door. Her leg was still sore.

"Thanks Beck." She half heartedly smiled. I always thought she looked so weak when she was ill.

"It's fine. You're my friend." I smiled. Then she kissed me on the cheek and opened her front door.

"I'm glad we're friends Beck," she smiled and she went inside. I was frozen to the ground. _She had kissed me on the cheek! I'm maybe over reacting besides it's only a kiss on the cheek. It's not like she made out with me or anything_ I thought to myself.

Cat came round at six and I told her everything that had happened (apart from the kiss or the fact that Jade stayed here). She was fascinated but she had sympathy in her eyes at the same time.

"So is she okay now?" Cat asked.

"Yeah she's better she rested and when she woke up her mum said that she looked better."

"That's good!" Cat smiled.

Cat's POV

Everything turned out OK. Jade was fine and feeling better the next day. Beck was still acting weird. I pretended that I hadn't noticed, telling him about my imaginary friend I had when I was seven, but I knew he was hiding something.

I checked my phone at lunch. I had a message from Jade.

"Hey Cat. Can you tell Beck that I'm saying thank you for letting me sleep in his RV. Thanks"

I stared at the message for ages. I couldn't move or speak. I suddenly found the power to move and I ran down the hallway and out of the doors into the lunch court. I desperately wanted to find Beck to prove that she wasn't there yesterday. I found him sitting at a table with Tori, Robbie and Rex.

"I need to speak to you. Now!" I whispered. He got up from the table and I led him to a corner where there was nobody about.

"What's this?" I asked and I showed him the message Jade sent me.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry I let Jade stay in my RV because the doctor said she has to get some rest and her mum was out and she had no house keys. I'm so sorry!" He blurted out. I turned to soft gooey caramel and hugged him.

"It's okay! I'm glad you told me the truth!" I smiled and I kissed him. He beamed.

"I'm really sorry, Cat!"


End file.
